The Trouble With Love
by Black Lighted Clouds
Summary: Shitumi thinks Gaara rejected her and now Kiba says he likes her. What will Shitumi do? How does Gaara make it right? Gaara/OC, Kiba/OC. This WILL NOT be updated but I won't delete it due to it's fans - if you haven't started reading it, don't bother.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gaara or Kiba or Naruto.**

**Claimer: I own Nijiko and Unicorn Sky Writer owns Shitumi and Dimitri.**

**The Trouble With Love**

1: Rejection?!

The streets of Konoha were dark; the pale moonlight seemed to barely penetrate it in the slightest. On the rooftop of the highest in a block of apartments sat a Kumo Kunoichi with flowing raven hair. The girl needed to stay awake or the Four Tailed Demon Hawk within her could arise and destroy all in its path. Usually, she was fine with it. But at the moment, she was silently cursing the monster inside her, preventing her from sinking into a deep sleep and forgetting this horrid day. Another girl walked onto the balcony below her.

"Shitumi," she said and Shitumi felt her concern.

She sighed deeply. "What's up, Nijiko?" she asked in a monotone.

Nijiko hopped onto the roof silently. "It's cold. Come inside."

Shitumi shook her head. "I'll scare Naruto. He's scared of me. He thinks I'll kill him in his sleep."

Nijiko shook her head and snorted. "He can grin and bear it. You need help."

Shitumi forced out a smirk, while she died a little on the inside. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself; I don't need some stupid boy. I got by without one for twelve years."

"Okay… come inside when you feel like it. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams."

Nijiko jumped back down on the balcony and disappeared through the doorway. 'I hope Shitumi will be okay… I know she's strong… but she led a loveless life for so many years and when she finally works up the courage to admit her love to a boy, he rejects her! …Ugh, stupid Gaara.'

Shitumi cursed inside her head. She knew her best friend was only looking out for her, but she wanted to be alone. Tears welled up in her onyx eyes as she recalled the events of the day.

**(Flashback)**

Shitumi had been training in the forest for hours. When they were done, they sat down and talked for ages, before Shitumi could stand it no longer. She had jumped towards him, thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.

After a few seconds, she stopped and let go of him. He hadn't kissed her back. He refused to say a word. He wouldn't even look at her!

They stood there in awkward silence for several minutes before Shitumi ran away from him. She felt so hurt! It was obvious he didn't return her feelings, but he could have at least let her down gently instead of just ignoring her! That's what friends were supposed to do, right? Help you, even if they didn't love you?

**(End flashback)**

Now what was she going to do? Dimitri was gone… she'd be stuck in Konoha for another four weeks, at least. She knew she was going to have to forget her feelings and move on… but could she do it in that amount of time?

Kiba was jumping from roof to roof. He was still so hyperactive after his sugar rush with Naruto that he still couldn't sleep. He just needed some exercise to wear it off. He suddenly heard something… it sounded like… sobbing?

Several roofs ahead was Shitumi, tears gliding down her face, her midnight eyes turning red at the rims. He was shocked by the sight, used to seeing the immaculate, dark girl he knew so well.

"Shitumi!!" he saw her jump, her gaze falling on him. Her eyes narrowed from the widening and she tried to regain some composure.

Gaara hopped through the night rapidly. He had to find Shitumi. Now. He was still so confused. Shitumi had kissed him. He had been so happy and shocked that he couldn't respond to her pressure or look at her straight. Then she ran away from him. He had looked up in time to see tears in her eyes as she ran. He didn't understand what had upset her.

When he got to the place he and his siblings were currently staying, he had asked them. And they both told him Shitumi probably thought he didn't like her. Gaara had stilled like a statue before running to find her. He had to explain.

He heard her voice. And someone else's. He hid behind a chimney and watched Shitumi and Kiba talk on the roof of Nijiko and Naruto's apartment building.

"I know he doesn't like me now. There's just no way." Shitumi said sadly. Gaara's heart slammed against his ribcage. Temari and Kankuro had been right. Now Kiba was talking.

"I think you're right. He doesn't." Gaara wanted to throttle the Inuzuka. Shitumi had thoughts in her head that Gaara didn't want to be there. He had to reassure her and this damn dog-boy wasn't helping!

"Yeah… you're right, who would like me?"

"Someone likes you." Kiba said. Gaara leaned in as Shitumi looked up.

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" Shitumi said in a dead monotone.

Kiba placed one arm around her back and pulled her right up to his chest as the other hand cupped her cheek.

"Have a guess." was the last thing he said before he kissed her on the mouth. Gaara's world crumbled around him and he dragged himself back home, weighed down by his heavy heart.

A/N: Aaaah, poor Gaara. Which should Shitumi choose, Gaara or Kiba? I like Shitumi and Kiba friendships and romances where Shitumi is with either of the boys. Tell me what you think in a nice long review, ne? This is going to be sooo fun to write.

P.S. This is in part one, a month or two before Nijiko and Naruto go off with Jiraiya for the two-year training time in the time skip.

R & R, PLEASE!


End file.
